¡Unbrekable!
by lukasakura93
Summary: Los lazos y las promesas significan todo, sacrificaría lo que sea por sus seres queridos y haría hasta lo imposible para asegurar la vida de sus preciosas personas pero desafortunadamente La vida es cruel y se lo enseñara de la peor manera posible, ¿en todo ese largo y trágico camino perderá la cordura?, o el amor curará todas las heridas del pasado? harem-sakura.


Unbreakable

**Hola, un gusto conocerlos, espero que les guste mi historia es un crossover de shingeki no kyojin- naruto, los cuales pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto y hajime isayama respectivamente. Por el momento será un Harem-saku, se desarrolla en el universo de SNK, y la prota será sakura… espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen sus comentarios si les gustaría que lo continúe.**

**(…)**

Hace mas de un siglo la humanidad se enfrento a un nuevo enemigo, la diferencia de fuerza entre los hombres y su nuevo enemigo…fue abrumadora; pronto la humanidad se encontraba al borde de la extinción.

Los sobrevivientes construyeron 3 muros donde pudieron refugiarse: el primer muro María, el segundo muro Rose y finalmente el 3er muro Sina en el centro de todo, asi vivieron en paz durante 100 años, bajo su protección… Hasta el año 845, cuando el titan colosal y el titan acorazado destruyeron una parte del muro María, provocando que la humanidad retrocediera al interior del muro rosee, perdiendo una ¾ parte de la población mundial, dejando un triste recuerdo que marcaria a las personas por el resto de su vida.

(…)

_**Sintió algo húmedo en las plantas de sus pies descalzos, cuando bajo la mirada se horrorizo…sangre, litros y litros de ese liquido carmesí vital, paseo su mirada horrorizada por todo el panorama, sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando observo enormes pedazos de carne esparcidos en el suelo, sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas y su temblor se volvió más violento cuando comprobó que esos "pedazos de carne" en realidad eran partes de cuerpos ¡humanos! Muchos de ellos poseían marcas de dientes enormes, aparto la mirada no queriendo ver mas ese escenario, justo cuando volteo a la derecha observo dos grandes masas de carne sanguinolenta, a través de las lagrimas alcanzo a enfocar una cabellera negra-azulada, con pasos temblorosos se acercó a donde estaban los cadáveres.**_

_**-por favor no- suplicaba apenas en un susurro, todo su cuerpo temblando, sus piernas se debilitaron y cayo de rodillas incapaz de mantenerse en pie, importándole poco que la falda de su vestido se tiñera de color carmesí. Esos dos cuerpos eran femeninos…-po-por favor...no!- su voz temblorosa salió en un susurro inaudible, comenzó a hiperventilar observando fijamente los cuerpos, el de la derecha se encontraba partido a la mitad, sin la parte inferior, este parecía haber sido desgarrado por una criatura salvaje, con lo que alguna vez fue su columna vertebral sobresaliendo, el resto de sus viseras esparcidas en el suelo, su mano izquierda era inexistente, su vestido antes de color verde ahora era de un repugnante rojo-café debido al tiempo que la sangre llevaba expuesta. Su cara mostraba una expresión de horror absoluto, sus ojos se encontraban en blanco y su boca abierta con si estuviera gritando. Con dificultad debido a la cantidad excesiva de sangre diviso una cabellera castaña. Estiro su mano temblorosa y con delicadeza cerro su ojos y boca.**_

_**El cuerpo de la izquierda se encontraba a un metro del otro cuerpo, su cabeza había sido arrancada, en lo que quedaba de sus hombros vio marcas de dientes, sus piernas estaban dobladas en ángulos antinaturales, estas parecían como si hubieran explotados, fragmentos de huesos sobresalían de la piel destruida, con ligamentos y tendones… las habían aplastado. Poseía un vestido lila hecho girones y manchado de sangre, sus pupilas se dilataron de terror, girando la cabeza de forma robótica por fin observó la mano de la chica, tenia una pulsera de plata, con una Magnolia celeste con las iniciales en inglés BSFE, "Best sister forever". La castaña también poseía una pulsera de plata con un girasol amarillo con las mismas iniciales… **_

_**Se recargo en el suelo en medio del gran charco de sangre tratando de mantenerse erguida, pero sintió algo suave rosando sus dedos, bajo la mirada y su corazon comenzó a latir de forma incontrolable, su visión se torno negra por momentos, hay bajo sus dedos se encontraba unos largos mechones de cabello negro-azulado el que había visto a la distancia, siguió su longitud con la mirada hasta llegar a la base, era una cabeza cercenada… No había rastros de su cuerpo por ningún lado.**_

_**A la cabeza le faltaba la mandíbula inferior, sus ojos son lo que mas la asustaron, su pupila se encontraba dilatada, su iris anteriormente de un hermoso gris-blanquecino estaba empañado por una tela transparente, para finalmente la esclerótica inyectada en sangre. Se llevo una mano manchada de sangre al corazon tratando de controlar los salvajes latidos, sin darle importancia al hecho de que su blusa ahora tenía la silueta de su mano, el dolor invadía cada célula de su cuerpo… el dolor de saber que había perdido todo por segunda vez.**_

_**Aun en shock agarro la cabeza de larga cabellera azul y la abrazo con fuerza a su pecho, pasando distraídamente sus dedos entre los largos mechones pegajosos debido a la sangre, y lloro, lloro como nunca en su vida, su llanto era tan estremecedor que sentía que su garganta se desgarraba, pero no le importaba; ya nada lo hacía, estaba sola…otra vez sola.**_

_**Aferro la cabeza de su amiga más fuerte contra sí, manchando de sangre su cara en el proceso, y con desgarradoras lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos, grito al cielo, maldijo a todos los bastardos que le quitaron a las personas mas importantes para ella…**_

_**(…)**_

Una figura femenina abrió sus ojos de golpe sobresaltada, el sudor perlaba su cuerpo, su pecho retumbaba contra su pecho de forma dolorosa, se llevo una mano al lugar donde se encuentra su corazon comprobando que tenia taquicardia, inhalo y retuvo el aire por unos segundos para exhalar lentamente, regularizando sus latidos cardiacos.

Se sentó sobre su colchón e incluso su cabeza ocultando sus extraños ojos con sus flequillos, se sobresaltó cuando una fría gota cristalina cayo en su sabana, sorprendida se llevo una mano a la cara comprobando que un fino rio de agua salada corría por sus ojos… estaba llorando, hace años que no derramaba ni una lagrima, limpio con furia sus ojos, y brinco un poco cuando percibió algo rojo.

Observo las palmas de su mano y sus ojos se ensancharon, sangre sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre…demasiada. Corrió al baño y con desesperación las lavo con jabón, pero la sangre persistía, luego de algunos intentos la sangre seguía, su corazon nuevamente estaba agitado, se llevo las manos a la cabeza con sintomas de migraña y sacudió la cabeza, cuando volvió a ver sus manos estas no tenían ni rastro del líquido rojo.

Ya un poco mas tranquila llevo su mano a su frente y negó con la cabeza, riendo sin humor- "mierda, esa maldita pesadilla otra vez…"- apretó su frente –"¿hasta cuando seguirá torturándome?, ¿acaso esta culpa desaparecerá algún día? No definitivamente, no, nunca se ira, no mientras sea débil…- suspiro soltando parte de su frustración y salió del baño.

Reviso el pequeño reloj que reposaba arriba de su cómoda, eran las 4:00 am, su maestra se despertaría en dos horas y sabía que ya no podría seguir durmiendo, a decir verdad, siempre se levantaba a esa hora pues las tomentosas pesadillas ya no la dejaban dormir más. Tendió su cama y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento aun con su pijama puesto, sabía que entrenar siempre la ayudaba a liberar su frustración y despejar su mente.

La humilde pero acogedora cabaña donde vivía con su maestra, se encontraba en medio de la nada, con un espeso bosque como jardin, perfecto para entrenar sin que nadie los moleste.

El lugar al que llamaba "campo de entrenamiento" era una pequeña llanura, que casi no poseía pasto, pero si muchos altos y frondosos árboles, perfecto para entrenar sin ser molestado. Inicio con su calentamiento sabiendo que si no lo hacia su cuerpo le pagaría factura más adelante.

Este consistía en 4 series de 50 lagartijas, 3 series de 100 sentadillas, 5 series de 45 abdominales y finalmente 20 vueltas alrededor de todo el campo de entrenamiento, una vez finalizado el calentamiento procedió al verdadero entrenamiento.

Vendo sus manos y comenzó a lanzar golpes y patadas al aire estas eran tan rápidas que estas se escuchaban como si alguien golpeara con un látigo el aire. Ajusto los vendajes de sus manos y procedió al golpear su arbol de entrenamiento el cual su tronco ya se encontraba aplanado debido al constante uso; al principio los golpes eran ligeros, pero cada vez subía mas la intensidad de estos, hasta que estos se volvieron violentos completamente furiosos, el pobre tronco vibraba debido a los poderosos golpes, la chica trato de desahogar su frustración golpeando el arbol pero esta no se iba, soltó un golpe tan poderoso que el arbol termino partido a la mitad, arrancado por completo desde raíz, con la furia burbujeando en su torrente sanguíneo repartió golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra.

Sin medir su fuerza golpeo un pobre arbol que salió volando, con una patada partido otro a la mitad, para posteriormente lanzar un golpe con su mano derecha el cual arranco el arbol de raíz, se impulso en el tronco de otro dejando una enorme abolladura debido a la fuerza, salto en el aire dio una voltereta y cayó sobre un desdichado árbol detrayéndolo por completo gracias a la fuerza del impacto, dejando un cráter a su paso, con solo escombros de lo que alguna vez fue un resistente arbol.

Dejando el campo de entrenamiento casi deforestado aun asi eso no sirvió para aplacar su furia, asi que hizo unas posiciones de manos y aparecieron 10 copias idénticas a ella, con un grito de guerra se dirigió a una de ellas la golpeo en el estomago provocando que desapareciera en una bola de humo. Esquivo sin dificultad el golpe de una de ellas y golpeo su pie provocando que cayera, pero esta no desapareció, otra trato de golpearla por su punto ciego en la izquierda casi lo logra, pero ella fue más rápida y sujeto su muñeca la cual doblo en una posición dolorosa, para posteriormente levantarla del suelo sin dificultad y derribarla. – lo siento…chicas, en verdad lo siento. – cuando el clon estaba en el suelo piso su estómago tan fuerte que desapareció.

Se agacho esquivando un shuriken dirigido a su cabeza el cual se incrusto en un arbol, empujo fuertemente a dos clones que la atacaron por ambos costados las cuales explotaron, con una velocidad envidiable se dirigió al clon que lanzo el shuriken con un puñetazo el cual detuvo por los pelos, pero no vio venir una patada desde el suelo en horizontal que le dio en la barbilla, el clon dejo una nube de humo cuando desapareció. – no fui capaz de protegerlas, yo no hice nada…- se susurro a si misma, se agacho hacia atrás cuando una de las sakuras corrió hacia ella tratando de cortarla con un kunai, golpeo su mano obligándola a soltar el objeto pulso-cortante, agarro fuertemente su muñeca y la levanto en el aire sobre su cabeza para golpear directamente su abdomen el impacto la lanzo al aire donde se desvaneció.

Quedaban solo 4, una de ellas lanzo una maldicion y se dirigió a ella a toda velocidad, iniciaron una formidable pelea de taijutsu -(parece que esta tiene más potencial que las otras)- La sakura original esquivo y detuvo todos los golpes dirigidas a su persona por el clon, en cambio el clon no la tuvo muy fácil a duras penas detenía los golpes, y ni hablar de esquivar, sabia que su yo original estaba suprimiendo su fuerza para no acabar con ella tan rápido, y ella era tan orgullosa como su anfitriona asi que ese pensamiento la enfureció.

Lanzo una serie de poderosos puñetazos, sakura coloco sus brazos frente a ella a forma de barrera, en cambio los 3 clones restantes viendo su oportunidad atacaron de todas direcciones- esta vez…- susurro aun protegiéndose de los golpes poderosos. - no dejara… que eso suceda, esta vez yo…- alzo la mirada sus ojos brillando amenazantes, abrió los brazos con fuerza provocando que los clones salieran expulsados, se levantaron rápidamente e intercambiaron miradas asintiendo de acuerdo con una estrategia en mente, la que al parecer es la líder se dirigió a sakura para ejecutar su plan. - esta vez protegeré…- el clon sakura inicio una serie brutal de golpes y patadas demasiados rápidos, la original paro con su antebrazo izquierdo todos los golpes dirigidos hacia ella, y con la mano brillando de forma inconsciente de energía azul la golpeo en el estómago, esta soltó un fuerte jadeo y salió disparada, llevándose consigo en el proceso al resto de clones, el impacto fue tal que se estrellaron con un arbol, el cual se partió a la mitad dejando a su paso una gran nube de humo.- yo protegeré a las personas que me importan.- concluyo limpiando el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano. Sintió que algo se deslizaba ligeramente por su muñeca, llevo su mirada hacia ese lugar sus ojos se suavizaron observando con melancolía el objeto.

Se trataba de una delicada pero hermosa pulsera de plata formada por una cadena, pero lo que mas resaltaba era la bella flor de cerezo de color rosa, con las iniciales en letras plateadas talladas "BSFE", era idéntica a la de las chicas de su pesadilla solo que con otro tipo de flor. -prometo que esta vez, aun si se me va la vida en ello cumpliré mi palabra… por ustedes-

Acerco su mano donde residía la pulsera a su pecho, con su otra mano toco la pulsera con anhelo, cerro los ojos por unos segundos dejando que su cabello se balanceara por el repentino viento, para volver a abrirlos adoptando su característico rostro inexpresivo.

Observo el cielo calculando que era pasado de las 5:30 pues el sol recién se asomaba, aún tenía tiempo para hacer otras cosas antes de preparar el desayuno pues su maestra se levantaba hasta las 7:30, sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa se dirigió al "patio" trasero de la cabaña donde se encontraba un pequeño cobertizo donde guardaban todo tipo de herramientas de agricultura. Abrió el candado, saco una gran cubeta de metal, unos guantes, una mascarilla, pala y rastrillo, por último, unas gruesas botas de hule, las cuales sustituyo por sus sencillos zapatos negros.

Con todos los utensilios listo se dirigió al gran huerto, este estaba dividido por 4 secciones, la derecha superior contenía una gran variedad de verduras: zanahoria, papas, rábanos, tomates, lechugas y nabos. Algunas tenían mayas que las protegían de la luz solar y de los animales. La sección inferior izquierda tenía frutas: arbustos de fresas, enredaderas con calabazas, arbustos de moras y algunas plantas de sandía que recién comenzaban a florecer.

Del lado superior derecho se encontraba una gran variedad de todo tipo de plantas medicinales, asi como comestibles, incluso una que otra venenosa.

Finalmente, en el lado inferior un pequeño cultivo de maíz. El lugar estaba rodeado por arboles florales y frutales.

Se agacho en las plantas de papa y Comenzó arar la tierra con el rastrillo, dejando a la vista las deliciosas verduras llenas de tierra, las cuales coloco en el barril metálico.

Aproximadamente una hora después, se levantó del lugar con el cubo lleno de su cosecha de ese día, papas, zanahoria y un poco de rábanos, los lavo cuidadosamente bajo el grifo y se dirigió nuevamente a la cabaña, donde coloco todas las verduras dentro de sacos de tela.

Con todo ya organizado se dirigió al baño, tomo una ducha rápida y lavo sus dientes, se visto con unos pantalones cortos de color gris, una blusa manga larga roja, sus característicos guantes negro, y aunque estaban a inicios de primavera y el calor se tornaba insoportable, se puso su característico gorro de lana tejido de color celeste ocultando su extravagante cabello y se colocó unos zapatos negros.

Se dirigió a la puerta agarrando los costales de verduras, se colgó una bolsa de mano en el hombro donde llevaba todo tipo de ungüentos, cremas y demás productos cosméticos hechos a partir de plantas medicinales y salió de la casa, asegurándose de llevar consigo sus llaves.

A sus maestras les encantaba la tranquilidad asi que su casa se encontraba lejos de la civilización en el bosque, dentro de la seguridad de la muralla hacia el sur a 50 minutos de la cabaña se encuentra el hermoso pueblo de Schiltach donde todas las cosas son idénticas con techo triangulares, y bastante vegetación; también se encuentra uno de los mercados más grandes y con mayor variedad en artículos dentro de rose.

Gracias a su increíble velocidad solo le tomo 30 minutos llegar a ese lugar, camino por el pacifico pueblo admirando la belleza de la arquitectura, dirigiéndose a su primer objetivo un acogedor restaurante familiar.

Luego de un intercambio de palabras la chica le dio al dueño dos sacos unos de papas y otro de zanahorias el cual pago y se retiro del lugar, luego de entregar todos sus pedidos se dirigió a su último destino.

Camino por el gran mercado pasando a los vendedores que ofrecían sus productos a gritos, hasta que diviso un pequeño puesto de verduras, el cual era administrado por una tierna viejecita de cabello blanco y tiernos ojos azules.

Esto era algo a lo que llevaba dedicándose desde hace 3 años, fungía como proveedor a los comerciantes y restaurantes los cuales se encargaban de venderlos en sus propios puestos, ella se había vuelto bastante famosa entre ellos gracias a la gran calidad de sus productos pues los cuidaba con esmero y también porque sus precios eran muy accesibles. Realmente le iba bien en su pequeño negocio.

Se acerco al puesto la mujer al verla llegar automáticamente formo una gran sonrisa en su arrugado rostro. – buenos días, Adalia-san. - saludo la chica a la anciana con un inclina miento de cabeza.

La mujer se levanto de la silla en la que estaba y se acerco a la joven, abordándola en un abrazo, a lo cual la joven tuvo que agacharse debido a la gran diferencia de estaturas. La chica que se encontraba tensa debido al repentino abordaje se relajo y correspondió levemente el abrazo para separarse.

-¡buenos días querida!, veo que estas tan guapa como siempre, deberías pasar mas seguido por aquí, al igual que la señora tsunade hace mucho que no la veo!.- comento feliz la mujer.- veo que tuviste una buena cosecha.- comentó cuando observo los 2 grandes costales que cargaba la chica, los cuales coloco atrás del puesto.

-muchas gracias, es usted muy amable… tsuande-shishou no ha podido venir porque trabaja la mayor parte del día, pero me envió algo para usted. - la chica saco de su bolso un pequeño frasco con una sustancia espesa en su interior, y lo tendió a la mujer que le mando una mirada confusa. – como usted me había dicho que ha tenido dolores de espalda, y en las articulaciones en general, tsunade-sama preparo esa pomada para usted, le agregue unas flores de lavanda para que huela bien, aplíquelo cuando se valla a dormir y evite hacer esfuerzo. - rebusco nuevamente en la bolsa y saco una pequeña bolsa de papel con una etiqueta pegada. – es un té para aliviar el estrés, esta hecho de ginseng, lavanda, canela, jengibre y yerba buena, aunque no lo crea tiene un buen sabor lo hice especialmente para usted, Amalia-san.- la mujer ensancho su sonrisa, con un gesto totalmente agradecido, la chica se sobresaltó un poco cuando los ojos de la mujer se cristalizaron.- ¿está bien amalia-san?- pregunto con preocupación, la mujer asintió limpiando sus ojos.

-no te preocupes estoy bien querida, es solo que me conmueve sus acciones tan amables con esta anciana, ¿Cómo puedo pagarte?

-no se preocupe, no tiene que hacerlo es un regalo.

-Entonces lo aceptare, muchas gracias querida y dale las gracias de mi parte a lady tsunade.- la chica asintió.

La mujer comenzó a guardar todos sus productos en el pequeño carro de madera, la joven la observo extrañada, pero levanto dos pesadas cajas de madera para ponerlas en el carro. - hoy cerrara temprano, ?

-Asi es querida, hoy mi hijo y su familia vendrán de visita y tengo que preparar todo para la cena, además de que tengo un pedido que entregar a la señora rosa. - comento guardando algunas manzanas en un saco.

La chica asintió cargando con facilidad los sacos sobre sus hombros, una vez todo guardado, la chica agarro el carrito y se dirigió rumbo a la dirección que le indico la mujer.

Se le vino a la cabeza cuando conoció a la abuela, hace 3 años.

(…)

_Una __**joven chica de peculiares ojos, arrastraba consigo una pesada carretilla llena de costales de verduras, ignorando los descarados comentarios y miradas de las personas respecto a su apariencia.**_

_**-¿ya viste el color de su cabello?, es muy raro- susurro una mujer gorda, a su amiga.**_

_**-¡esa niña no puede ser humana!-**_

_**-mama esa chica tiene cabello raro!.- dijo una niña señalándola, la chica siguió con sus cavilaciones ignorando su entorno.**_

_**Se sentía orgullosa de si misma, sus maestros le dijeron que el campo en su casa poseía demasiados minerales por lo que las verduras no crecían, ellos habían tratado de sembrar y fracasaron.**_

_**Pero ella no se dio por vencida, y luego de 2 arduos años con mucho esmero y mucho sudor, por fin había cosechado una muy deliciosas y hermosas papas y zanahorias. Al igual que muchas plantas curativas.**_

_**Por ahora parecía poco pero para ella era un gran avance, otra cosa que la enorgullecía es que había avanzado mucho en su entrenamiento y su maestra la había felicitado por sus increíbles avances en el campo de la medicina, tsunade-sama le había enseñado todo tipo de plantas medicinales y sus funciones, al igual que venosas con las cuales si las sabia usar podría convertirlas en poderosas armas.**_

_**Ella ya sabia de plantas curativas, pero gracias a su maestra su conocimiento sobre ellas había crecido, por lo que con ellas había fabricado pomadas, y productos cosméticos para el cuidado de la piel, asi como lociones perfumadas, tes e incluso medicina que su maestra utilizaba con sus pacientes.**_

_**Algo llamo su atención, a unos metros delante de ella se encontraba un puesto de víveres, la dueña era una anciana que estaba siendo molestada por 3 jóvenes estos lucían zarrapastrosos, y en si presentaban sintomas de desnutrición, Unos de los adolescentes tiro una caja de manzanas las cuales rodaron por el suelo.**_

_**El que tiro las manzanas se acerco a la mujer la cual se encogió en su lugar, con el único afán de intimidarla lo cual funciono, mientras los otros 2 se quedaron atrás.**_

_**-¿porque no compartes un poco con nosotros?, una anciana sola como tu no necesita tanto dinero, si no nos das el dinero destruiremos todo – comento el adolescente de piel morena con una sonrisa arrogante, sus compañeros sonrieron de forma intimidante haciendo que la mujer se encogiera más.**_

_**-po-por favor no me hagan daño, les daré lo que me piden. - comento la mujer sacando del interior de su suéter un pequeño saco de tela repleto de monedas, extendió de forma temblorosa el saco, el moreno le arrebato con brusquedad la bolsa y le dio un empujón a la mujer la cual cayó de bruces al suelo.**_

_**Sakura observo el intercambio con el ceño fruncido, eso no debería importarle no conocía de nada a la mujer, además su maestra le había dicho que no se metiera en problemas, lo decidió si nadie hacia nada ella intervendría.**_

_**Sonrió con ironía mentalmente seguramente era a persona más hipócrita de todas, en su tiempo ella para sobrevivir había robado e incluso había hecho cosas peores para asegurar su supervivencia, pero nunca había hecho algo tan ruin como robar a ancianos o niños, más sabiendo lo difícil que era para personas de la tercera edad conseguir dinero por que el gobierno los consideraba inútiles, sin ninguna utilidad.**_

_**Observo los puestos que se encontraban a los laterales del de la mujer, en su mayoría estaban siendo administrados por adultos jóvenes, por eso habían ido directamente al de la anciana… todos ellos se encontraban sumidos en sus propios asuntos fingiendo como si nada pasara, en cambio los transeúntes volteaban hacia otro lado, sin la menor intención de ayudar a la mujer.**_

_**Sakura dejo su carrito a la vista y se dirigió a paso marcado hacia el lugar dispuesta a detener ese abuso.**_

_**En cambio, los adolescentes, gracias a la orden de su líder comenzaron a subir todo al carrito de madera de la mujer.**_

_**-por favor no se lo lleven, es lo único que tengo para sobrevivir, por favor. - suplico la anciana, ella vivía sola y su único sustento era vender su cosecha la cual cada vez se le hacía más difícil cultivar debido a sus problemas de salud, y tendría que esperar hasta el otro mes para que su hijo le enviase dinero.**_

_**-cierra la boca anciana! - le grito el moreno dispuesto a patear a la mujer, para su sorpresa alguien detuvo su pie sosteniéndolo firmemente por el tobillo, el chico abrió ligeramente los ojos cuando observo a la niña de aproximadamente 12 años delante de la anciana protegiéndola, lo que más lo sorprendió fue su extraña apariencia nunca había visto a nadie similar. -¡qué demonios quieres mocosa?!.- le grito el moreno tratando de liberar su tobillo, pero sorprendentemente la niña tenía demasiada fuerza.**_

_**-déjenla en paz, brabucones y devuelvan lo que tomaron. - declaro fríamente liberando su tobillo, el cual rápidamente recupero el moreno.**_

_**-metete en tus asuntos!.- le grito tratando de darle un fuerte empujón la chica se tenso cuando vio su mano dirigirse a ella, todos sus bellos se pusieron de punta, reaccionando instintivamente, agarro la muñeca del chico y la doblo tras su espalda poniendo su peso hacia adelante provocando que el chico callera al suelo con un grito de dolor, sakura se sentó en su espalda dejándolo completamente inmovilizado.**_

_**-no vuelvas a intentar tocarme- su voz se volvió gélida, lo que le provoco un escalofrió a todos. Sus compañeros saliendo del shock uno de ellos un castaño saco una navaja del interior de su pantalon y se lanzó a la oji-verde.**_

_**-suéltalo perra!- grito corriendo hacia ella, la chica soltó a su rehén y se levantó dispuesta a hacerle frente a su oponente rubio, sin ningún esfuerzo esquivo el objeto pulso-cortante que pretendía apuñalar su estómago, y pateo la mano del chico provocando que el arma volara para caer en la mano de la niña, el adolescente observo con incredulidad su mano ahora vacía.**_

_**-si ni siquiera sabes empuñar un arma, mejor no la utilices podrías sacarte un ojo- comentó distraídamente jugando con la navaja la cual hacia rodar entre sus delgados dedos, para posteriormente darle una patada voladora en la mejilla, lo cual lo derribo haciendo que su cabeza impactara con fuerza en el suelo quedando inconsciente.**_

_**El tercer joven aproximadamente un año mayor que ella la observo con miedo, alternando su mirada entre la niña y sus amigos, soltó una maldicion antes de tratar de darle un puñetazo en la mejilla.**_

_**La oji-jade solo se hizo a un lado, y le puso el pie provocando que se tropezara y embarrara su ya de por si sucio rostro contra el suelo.**_

_**La chica se acerco al moreno el cual soltaba maldiciones dirigidas a su madre, intentando levantarse, la niña pateo su rostro, provocando que rodara en el suelo quedando boca arriba, ella piso con fuerza su pecho con su pie vestido por una gruesa y pesada bota militar negra.**_

_**-pu-puta,¡ te mandare al infierno!.- gimió de dolor cuando la niña movió su tobillo sobre su pecho, provocando que gimiera mas fuerte, el chico trato de apartar su pie de su pecho pero fue inútil.-¡mo-monstruo!**_

_**-estúpido, soy mucho más que eso… y créeme he visto el infierno más veces de las que te puedas imaginar, asi que el diablo y yo somos muy bueno amigos. - susurro con una sonrisa perturbadora. - ahora entregaras lo que robaste, también le pedirás una disculpa a la señora y juraras tu y tus amigos no volver a molestarla, o de lo contrario les prometo una muerte lenta y llena de dolor- susurro en un tono tétrico que le puso la piel de gallina a todos los que pasaban por ahí.**_

_**El chico asintió con la cabeza con toda su forma temblando, saco del interior de su agujereada camisa el saco de monedas y se lo dio, la cica se lo arrebato de las manos, para acercarse a la desconcertada mujer.**_

_**El chico le mando una mirada temblorosa a su espalda antes de acercarse a sus amigos y sujetarlos a su hombro para marcharse del lugar.**_

_**La chica se inclino sobre la mujer extendiendo la mano, la anciana la observo temerosa, la chica al ver su expresión suavizo su mirada y trato de formar una sonrisa que parecía mas una mueca que otra cosa.**_

_**La mujer observo a la niña, todo en ella gritaba excentricidad desde su inusual cabello hasta sus raros ojos gélidos, la niña trataba de ser amable asi que algo dudosa acepto su ayuda. **_

_**-Muchas gracias jovencita- le dijo la mujer con un tono lleno de gratitud, agachándose para juntar una de las manzanas que los brabucones tiraron.**_

_**La chica asintió con la cabeza antes de agacharse y juntar la mayoría de manzanas rojas, para ponerlas en la caja de madera y llevarlas al puesto.**_

_**-no tenias que molestarte yo es suficiente con haberme defendido. - la niña negó con la cabeza.**_

_**-no se preocupe, no es ninguna molestia- se acerco a su carretilla abandonada, la mujer mayor se acercó justo después.**_

_**-veo que tuviste una buena cosecha. - agarro una zanahoria observando su vibrante color naranja- y por lo que aprecio tus productos son de muy buena calidad. ¿Dime pequeña cuanto quieres por estos 2 sacos de zanahorias, y este bulto de papas?**_

_**-la verdad no conozco de precios, lo que usted guste darme, recién estoy comenzando- comento la niña agarrando los 3 costales sin esfuerzo para ponerlos en el puesto de la mujer, la abuela nuevamente se sorprendió por su gran fuerza.**_

_**-Veo que eres una jovencita muy fuerte… te daré este costal de arroz, este de centeno, 2 botellas de leche y 10 monedas de plata**_

_**-por favor no, es demasiado con el centeno y la leche creo que es más que suficiente. - negó rápidamente, definitivamente no podría aceptarlo era demasiado…**_

_**-creo que esto vale por tus productos de increíble calidad, además de que me ayudaste sin siquiera conocerme, sin ti estoy segura de que esos muchachos me dejarían sin nada para comer. - insto la mujer, cuando vio que la niña iba a negarse volvió hablar. - tómalo como un regalo de agradecimiento por ayudarme.**_

_**-está bien…**_

_**(…)**_

La chica recordó con cariño ese momento, ya habían pasado 3 años consideraba a la mujer como su abuela, sus maestros debido a su trabajo siempre se la pasaban afuera, su maestra trabajaba en una pequeña clínica en rose, y su horario de trabajo era bastante desgastador de 8:00 am- 6:30pm por lo que se la pasaba fuera la mayor parte del tiempo

En cambio, orochimaru-sensei trabajaba como maestro de idiomas antiguos e historia, en una universidad en el exterior del muro sina, pero lo que realmente le interesaba era la ciencia, y cuando no trabajaba se iba a largas expediciones. Asi que ella se dedicaba la mayor parte del tiempo a perfeccionar sus tecnicas o cuidar sus cultivos o encargarse de los deberes del hogar.

Con la compañía de la otra habían llenado el vacío de su soledad, la joven solía ir a su casa a beber te o simplemente a hacerse compañía mutuamente, la mujer vivía sola en una casa de 2 pisos, toda su vida había vivido en schiltach y sabia que nada la movería de este lugar.

Sus padres al igual que ella eran comerciantes, después de difíciles años sus padres habían levantado un exitoso restaurante, por lo que la riqueza comenzó a entrar a sus vidas, fue cuando Amalia conoció a su difunto esposo también era comerciante, 4to hijo de una familia de 10 hermanos, su situación también era muy difícil, aun asi a pesar de las circunstancia se enamoraron e iniciaron una relación, obviamente los padres de Amalia se opusieron a la relación y para tratar de separarlos se mudaron al interior de sina, pero Amalia se negó en rotundo a Abandonar a su amado y el pueblo en el que creció, por lo que corto sus relaciones con su familia de por vida.

Poco después se casaron y nació su hijo Andre-san, él había encontrado un muy buen trabajo como profesor de matemáticas en la universidad mas prestigiosa de sina, por lo que con su familia se habían mudado al interior del muro, el hombre había tratado de llevarla a vivir consigo, pero la mujer se había negado en rotundo. Incluso había tratado de convencerá de llevarla a vivir a la casa de maestra, su shishou también estaba de acuerdo, Una vez le había peguntado por qué y su respuesta la impacto.

**la adorable ancianita paro su costura para voltear a ver a la chica la cual estaba intentando tejer una bufanda- no me importa vivir rodeada de lujos, en este lugar nací, crecí, conocí a mi amado Albert, y también nació mi querido andre, aquí forme tantos recuerdos invaluables desde felices, tristes, amargos, que realmente no me veo abandonando este lugar, deseo morir aquí, además una de las cosas mas importantes me sucedieron en mi amado pueblo natal.- la chica enarco una ceja sin comprender- conocí a mi hermosa y querida nieta, la cual alivio mi soledad y lleno de alegría a esta vieja decrepita- le dijo con una sonrisa llena de cariño, observando directamente a sus increíbles ojos verde.**

**La chica la observo sorprendida por largos minutos, antes de que sus ojos se aguaran y corrió abrazar a la mujer.**

Definitivamente Amilia-obasan se había convertido en una persona realmente importante para ella era una de sus motivaciones para seguir luchando, algo de lo que también estaba eternamente agradecida es de que Amalia le había enseñado el noble arte de la cocina, antes de conocerla ay cuando empezó a vivir con sus maestros realmente tenia que salir a restaurantes o experimentar pues tsunade-shishou era tan mala en la cocina que incluso el agua se le quemaba, algo irónico porque parecería que su talento en la medicina era proporcional con sus habilidades culinarias, y de orochimaru-sensei ni hablar odiaba cocinar, además de que casi siempre se le quemaba la comida y esta siempre tenia un sabor repugnante, asi que ella se había visto obligada a cocinar pero como nunca nadie le había enseñado antes (o quizás no lo recuerde) había tenido que hacerlo mediante la experimentación, y todo tipo de mezclas extrañas, al final la comida terminaba teniendo un aspecto extraño, era desabrida o muchas veces sabia mal, asi que la mujer les había iluminado la vida cuando le había enseñado a sakura a cocinar, además de que le enseño a utilizar las plantas como especias, ya que la sal con la que principalmente se condimentaba la comida era extremadamente difícil de conseguir además de costosa.

Asi que esa era una de las tantas razones de porque su maestra amaba a la viejecita.

Se detuvieron en la casa de una mujer que rosaba los 40 y tantos años de edad, Amalia-san y la mujer intercambiaron algunas palabras, la mujer la saludo por lo que ella le asintió con la cabeza y después se marcharon.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Amalia, esta la invito a pasar a lo que la chica se negó.

-oh por favor querida no le niegues una taza de te a esta anciana.

-lo siento, pero debo regresar a casa a preparar el desayuno, le prometo que en otra ocasión.

-cómo te había contado en la noche vendrá mi hijo con su familia, y por supuesto está invitada a la celebración. Te estaremos esperando, no faltes.

-muchas gracias Amalia-san pero no me gustaría incomodar…- dijo insegura seria incómodo para ella, tomando en cuenta que en esos 5 años no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al hijo de la mujer

-tonterías… tu nunca incomodas sakura-chaan- la mujer había utilizado uno de los sufijos que la chica le había enseñado- la cena será a las 6, en las cartas le he contado a mi hijo sobre ti y desea conocer a mi quería nieta, además que no se cuando te valla a volver a ver…- dijo la mujer con un semblante triste.

-esta bien…llegare a las 4:30 para ayudarle a preparar todo.

-oh por favor, no querida, yo soy la que te está invitando, no te quiero causar problemas.

-no es problema…además no le pregunte…- sentencio antes de despedirse de la mujer y marcharse en dirección a la cabaña.

La amable mujer le había dado algunas cosas como carne, pienso para sus gallinas, y leche ya que Amalia poseía vacas por lo que vendía la leche, quesos y algunos otros productos, la chica se había negado pero la mujer había insistido.

-¡lideer!, ¡holaa!.- una estruendosa voz llamo su atención, provocando que algunos de los vecinos se asomaran, Amalia sonrió para saludar al chico e ingresar al interior de su hogar, la chica se detuvo y volteo a ver al chico rodando los ojos, le había dicho un par de veces que no la llamara asi…

Observo el familiar rostro de un chico peli-rojo de lindos ojos color miel, estatura promedio, tez tostada y era aparentemente un año menor que ella… Una vez que el chico llego a su lado se recargo en sus rodillas tratando de regularizar su respiración.

-¡buenos días, líder sakura!- saludo con una exagerada reverencia el chico.

-buen día, Derek- saludo con su habitual tono frio, muchos pensarían que ella era mal educada pero el joven sabía que la chica era mucho mas amable de lo que aparentaba, además de que a lo largo de los años había aprendido a no estremecerse cada vez que escuchaba el tono de la oji-jade. El chico agrando su sonrisa, antes de quitarle las cosas a la chica para cargarlas el mismo.

\- ¿porque no fuiste a la escuela? - pregunto de forma desinteresada caminando al lado del chico, mucho más bajo que ella.

-si fui, pero se cancelaron las clases- explico con su habitual jovialidad, la chica solo asintió con la cabeza, la chica observo por el rabillo del ojo al joven a su lado, resultaba sorprendente los jiros y jugadas del destino, pues ese joven era el mismo que ataco a Amalia-san hace 3 años con sus amigos, nunca se imaginó que estaría hablando con él, y que fueran amigos de hecho los chicos la respetaban demasiado.

(…)

_Sakura caminaba por el pintoresco pueblo, llevaba su ya habitual carretilla con mercancía con ella, a lo lejos observó a La señora Amalia en su puesto la saludo, fue en ese momento cuando escucho como se caía una tapa de un bote de basura, volteo a ver el lugar y lo que vio le removió el interior de forma incomoda._

_En ese lugar se encontraban los chicos a los que había enfrentado hace aproximadamente un mes, su condición ahora era mucho peor, mostraban graves sintomas de desnutrición, lucían aún más sucios, también observo al mas pequeño de ellos durmiendo arriba de lo que parecía un cartón casi destruido mientras sus "hermanos" cuidaban de él, sus caras demostraban preocupación, Estaban en el interior de un callejón estrecho sucio, y lleno de basura con algunos roedores._

_Sabia que esto no le incumbía especialmente porque ya había tenido un altercado con ellos, peor no podía girar la vista y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada especialmente cuando uno de ellos estaba en peligro de muerte. El mas joven de los tres un niño peli-rojo o eso creía pues la suciedad no le permitía ver, estaba agonizante en el suelo, tenia una grave sudoración, además de que tenia temblores y le costaba trabajo respirar._

_Se acerco al lugar su mente le gritaba que se fuera, pero su lado médico, le decía que debia hacer algo para ayudarles._

_Por accidente piso una envoltura de algún alimento, por lo que rápidamente los chicos giraron sus cabezas, al reconocerla sus cuerpos temblaron imperceptiblemente y sacaron sus objetos punzo-cortantes, la joven levanto las manos dando a entender que no quería problemas, pero ellos la siguieron apuntando con sus navajas oxidadas._

_Sintió que su corazon se oprimía al observar su rostro, tenía enormes ojeras, era muchísimo más delgado que la última vez, eran más hueso que otra cosa, sus ojos estaban hundidos y su piel morena se encontraba pálida, observó sus ojos inusuales anaranjados, vacíos, sin vida muy similares a los de ella, su cabello castaño enmarañado comenzaba a caerse por la inanición. El otro chico que le seguía en edad se encontraba en igual condiciones solo que este poseía piel morena, cabello rubio y ojos verde olivo._

_-¡¿qu-que demonios quieres?!, lárgate de aquí, ¡maldita!- le grito el chico de 17 años, poniéndose de pie, apuntando su navaja hacia ella._

_La joven ignoro sus palabras y se acerco a ellos, -tu amigo se encuentra muy enfermo si no lo llevan con un médico morirá. - declaro impasible._

_\- ¡a ti que más te da, lárgate de aquí, si no quieres morir!- le grito colérico apuntando su arma a ella, observó que sus manos temblaban._

_\- ¿entonces piensas dejarlo morir?, ¿no te importa la vida de tu compañero? - le cuestiono, el chico soltó un bufido colérico para correr hacia ella con la navaja, la niña se apartó de la estocada y pateo su rodilla provocando que cayera de rodillas al suelo._

_\- ¡maldita, enserio crees que la vida de mi hermano no me importa!,-aun de rodillas golpeo el suelo con frustración- ¡aunque no compartamos lazos sanguíneos el es mi hermano!, pero no tenemos el dinero para llevarlo a un médico y nadie, moverá un dedo por ratas callejeras como nosotros, nunca nadie nos ha brindado ayuda, nos toman por basura inútil, escoria y nadie nos ha dejado demostrar lo contrario, se nos ha negado toda esperanza, ¿Qué puede saber una perra rica como tú?, ¡Que nunca ha pasado por necesidad, hambruna o preocupándose donde va a dormir o si mañana tu o tus hermanos amanecerán con vida!- le grito colérico con gruesas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas._

_Aunque le molestaron sus palabras, pues él no tenía ni idea por lo que había pasado, no dejo que su molestia se reflejara, en parte lo entendía luego de la caída del muero maría los refugiados en rose eran tantos que la humanidad enfrento una terrible escases de alimentos, agua, dinero, y aunque se había tratado de solucionar esa escases mandando a los refugiados a recuperar el muro Maria, esto solo había mejorado un poco la escasez, también a los niños, adolescentes y mujeres fueron enviadas a campos de cultivo, donde trabajaban día y noche._

_Y las personas con 17 años en adelante se les permitía enlistarse al ejercito con la esperanza de poder unirse a una de las 3 tropas, y asegurar un destino mas o menos estable, los que no lograban ingresar Vivirían con el temor de ser enviados a recuperar el territorio, lo que les auguraba una muerte segura, y aunque a lo largo de esos 5 años, la economía al igual que la escasez de alimentos había mejorados bastante, esta no había desaparecido por lo que estos eran racionados pues cada vez era más difícil sembrar, y también aun había personas que morían de hambre, a las cuales al ser considerados como inútiles, estorbos el "gobierno" se mostraban muy reacios a brindarles comida; Es por eso que personas como ella que poseían algunas habilidades como agricultura, u otras con maestría en costura, habían podido crear su pequeño negocio, pero otras personas como esos tres chicos no habían sido muy afortunados._

_Por lo que la humanidad los consideraba como innecesarios, inútiles… Era algo cruel, pero asi eran las cosas aquí, o eras útil para la humanidad o eras desechado._

_-tu no sabes absolutamente nada de mi…no te imaginas por lo que pase antes de llegar aquí, asi que no te hagas el mártir, en este lugar hay personas en peores condiciones que tú, pero tu tienes la fortuna de no estar solo tienes a tus amigos- repuso en tono serio, el chico paro su llanto viéndola a los ojos, con las cuencas ensanchadas –Además yo no me acerque a este lugar a escuchar tus lamentaciones…_

_\- ¿entonces que demonios quieres?, si vienes a burlarte de nuestra miseria, ¡lárgate perra!- espeto fúrico._

_La chica suspiro. - no vengo a burlarme, ni ninguna de esas tonterías, les quiero ofrecer mi ayuda…- le lanzaron una mirada desconfiada- mi maestra es una de los mejores médicos del pueblo…-buscó las palabras correctas- les propongo que ella cure a su hermano, el se encuentra muy grave y calculo a lo mucho le quedan 2 semanas…- sentencio con seriedad, helando la sangre de sus acompañantes._

_-no, no Derek no puede morir, ¡no! - golpeo el suelo con sus puños haciendo que estos sangraran. -¡mientes!_

_-entonces, ¿lo dejaras morir? Déjame recodarte que mi maestra es doctora y me está entrenando en el ámbito médico. - la oji jade se acuclilló a su altura, llevo su mano al interior de la pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su hombro y saco una venda blanca junto con un frasco con una crema verde, para posteriormente intentar agarrar las anos del chico, el cual rápidamente las alejo de ella, ella de forma precavida volvió agarrar sus manos el trato de alejarlas pero el agarre de sakura no se lo permitió, se tenso cuando la chica le coloco el ungüento desinfectante y curativo, para posteriormente comenzar a vedar sus manos de forma ágil y experta. – es tu decisión, dejarlo morir agonizando estas 2 semanas, o salvarlo- lo observo directamente a sus posos naranjas, mientras hacia un nudo en sus vendajes. - si quieres curarlo vengan conmigo- comento levantándose._

_Paso de largo al choqueado adolescente para pararse en frente del niño agonizante, el rubio se coloco frente a el de forma protectora, el chico mayor seguía en el suelo hundido en sus pensamientos._

_-no tenemos dinero…no podríamos pagar la consulta, mucho menos el tratamiento._

_-no quiero dinero…tómalo como una disculpa por lo de la otra vez…-sentencio no queriendo retomar el tema. El rubio vio el rostro inexpresivo de la niña, para voltear a ver la espalda de su hermano mayor preguntando de forma muda que debia hacer, el mayor al sentir su mirada volteo y asintió, el rubio se agacho y cargo en brazos al peli-rojo, y siguió a la chica al lugar donde había dejado su carreta._

_-colócalo en ese lugar- le indico en un espacio de la carreta, el joven asintió y asi lo hizo. La joven observo a Amalia la cual le mando una mirada preocupada desde su posición en su puesto, por lo que le hizo una seña dando a entender que no se preocupara la anciana asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, la chica hurgo en su bolso para sacar una bolsa de papel la cual le dio al rubio el que tomo dudoso._

_Cuando abrió la bolsa, ambos ensancharon los ojos en su interior se encontraba un delicioso sándwich submarino de pan de cebada con avena, relleno de jamón, salami y queso amarillo, a los chicos se le hizo agua la boca, pero observaron a la chica por largos minutos con la boca abierta._

_-mi casa esta lejos de aquí, y para llegar necesitan energía, dejen de verme asi y coman…- la observaron desconfiados. - no tiene veneno les informo que planeaba compartirlo con Amalia-san- le dirigieron una mirada ¿culpable? - puedo preparar sándwiches como ese, otro día, ahora coman si quieren ganar energía- dirigió una mirada disimulada a sus desnutridos cuerpos, sin lugar a dudas no la habían pasado bien y definitivamente necesitaban más eso que ella… asintieron, dividieron el alimento y lo comieron con ímpetu. _

_Una vez terminaron su alimento se pusieron en marcha, una vez que llegaron a su casa los chicos se quedaron impresionados con la hermosa y acogedora cabaña, sin duda la niña no pasaba carencias o eso pensaron ellos._

_(…)_

_Lo cierto es que desde que cayo el muro Maria la humanidad sufrió de un desabasto de comida, y aunque gracias a cientos de sacrificios la situación había mejorado bastante a lo largo de estos 5 años, pero aun asi la pobreza o el hambre persistían, y en una sociedad como esta en la que si no eres útil, te consideran escoria, basura inservible, repudiada por la sociedad, como en su tiempo lo fueron esos 3 chicos, simplemente la gente o el gobierno simplemente para ellos era más fácil para ellos que murieran pues se le negaba techo, alimento o incluso trabajo, por lo que para sobrevivir debían robar; era cruel pero en un mundo cruel como este no se podía esperar menos… es por eso que personas como ella que poseía conocimientos en agricultura habían tenido la oportunidad de establecer su propio negocio, en cambio chicos como sus ahora amigos eran tachados como plaga que debe desecharse._

Quien iba a imaginar que, a partir de ese día, los 3 formarían parte de su vida, Eran Norbert el mayor castaño de inusuales ojos anaranjados y tez morena, actualmente tenia 22 años, hace 1 año acabo su carrera y siguiendo los pasos de su sensei orochimaru se había convertido en maestro de historia en la primaria, compartía casa con su maestro, y entre los 2 pagaban los gastos casi no lo veía por su trabajo, después se encontraba Adler 19 años, rubio, ojos verdes y tez clara, vivió un tiempo con su maestra tsunade y ella, hasta que el al igual que sakura se unió a las tropas, actualmente se encontraba en la guarnición había ingresado el año anterior, , por lo que se comunicaban a través de cartas, si ella no había ingresado aun era por su edad, pero este año aceptarían a reclutas más jóvenes.

Por ultimo Derek el cual era un año mas joven que ella, por lo que actualmente se encontraba estudiando la secundaria, él vivía con Amalia-san y le ayudaba a ella con los deberes de la casa y los cultivos. Sakura siempre había estudiado en casa, sus maestros en especial orochimaru sensei eran muy buenos explicando y tenían mucha paciencia, gracias a su apariencia las chicas de su edad no la aceptaban por lo que terminaban molestándola por lo que ella las mandaba a una camilla del hospital, asi que sus maestros llegaron a la conclusión de que era mejor que ella estudiara en casa, además de que poseía mas conocimientos que cualquiera y ese tiempo empleado en la escuela podía utilizarlo para su entrenamiento.

El chico como todo un caballero cargo sus bolsas y emprendieron camino a casa, era sorprendente como habían cambiando esos 3, no era por ser ególatra pero ella les había brindado una nueva oportunidad en la vida, primero y una vez que se había recuperado Derek la chica los había obligado a disculparse con Amalia-san lo cual había hecho de mala gana, después les había enseñado tecnicas de cultivo y agricultura.

También había convencido a sus maestros de que los chicos vivirían con ellos y asi había sido, también les había enseñado sobre plantas medicinales, y algunas tecnicas de pelea, también habían recibido clases de su maestro ochimaru por lo que los 3 habían estado tan agradecidos con ella que comenzaron llamarla "superior" y no solo eso la seguían a todas partes como si fueran sus guardaespaldas y según una vez Adler le había dicho.

"nos hace muy feliz ayudarte, superior, si no fuera por ti seguramente Derek estaría muerto y nosotros aun en la calle, es por eso que haremos todo por ti"

A decir verdad le molestaba y le avergonzaba que chicos mayores que ella le tuviera tanta benevolencia… pero ya se había acostumbrado, pero aunque los 3 habían cambiado ya hora tenia mejor vida, desafortunadamente había personas que aun Vivian un infierno.

(…)

**Hola de nuevo lamento mucho si este capitulo fue como un somnífero, pero esta historia ya la había publicado anteriormente en wattpad como "la guerrera más fuerte" y actualmente estoy reescribiéndola, además de que quise agregar y cambiar algunas cosas que no me gustaron, además de que tuve que cortar el cap ya que es muy largo.**

**Seguirá siendo la misma historia solo que con mas capítulos, y esta tendrá una variación de la original, respecto a la historia de levi y saku, asi que les recomiendo que lean las 2.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, por favor díganme si quieren que la continue.**


End file.
